freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
3rd Year Retaliation Arc
The 3rd Year Retaliation Arc '''is the 3rd Year Pandora's' second and final attempt to punish Satellizer L. Bridget for defying the 3rd Years, a conflict which stems from the incident with Miyabi Kannazuki in the Introductory Arc. Background With Ingrid Bernstein defeated at the hands of Kazuya Aoi, other high-ranking 3rd Years (who have only been mentioned and have appeared only as silhouettes) set out to punish Satellizer. Rana Linchen, a new and innocent party, is unwittingly pulled into the conflict. This Arc reveals the existence of East Genetics, the Chevalier, a glimpse at the power being held by the L Bridget family and most importantly, Satellizer's past. From her childhood, which explains her current behavior, all the way to the Levon Brooks Incident in East Genetics which reveals that Satellizer was suspended for a year and should have been a 3rd Year Pandora. The Holy Gates or Stigmata Wings are also introduced during this Arc. Newly Introduced Characters Limiter *Levon Brooks Pandora *Elizabeth Mably *Arnett McMillan *Creo Brand Others *Louis L. Bridget (child) *Violet L. Bridget (teenager) *Olivia L. Bridget *Noelle Alongrutch Summary Levon Brooks Incident Rana Linchen has just finished beating Ganessa Roland in a sparring match. Third year Pandora's Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand spectate the scene from their window. Arnett notes that Rana's abilities are similar to Creo's. In the cafeteria, Arthur Crypton and Kazuya Aoi eat their lunch. The two Limiters discuss the origins of Satellizer L Bridget's title of Untouchable Queen. Arthur begins his explanation by describing Satellizer as "Absolutely and Competently Incompatible with a Single Limiter", causing Kazuya to choke on his Spaghetti. After Arthur helps Kazuya recover, he resumes his explanation. Arthur makes it clear to Kazuya that since he was not even enrolled at the time, all he knows are from the accounts of those were years at the time with Satellizer and he doesn't know the reasons from Satellizer's behaviour. Arthur explains that there are two Genetics bases in Japan - East and West. Satellizer was previously enrolled in East Genetics. A Limiter by the name of Levon Brooks, who was known to be quite popular with the ladies, volunteered to be Satellizer's Limiter, no different from Kazuya. It resulted in Levon being brutally attacked by Satellizer. As punishment, Satellizer was sentenced to one year probation, resulting in being suspended from Genetics for one year and to repeat her first year. Meaning Satellizer presently would have been a third rather than a second year. She also transferred to West Genetics where once again she ruthlessly attacked another Limiter. From the two incidents, no Limiter dared to be Satellizer's partner. Satellizer is also known to cause problems for the higher years such as the incident with Miyabi Kannazuki. And despite all that, Satellizer was never expelled due to the influence of the L Bridget corporation. Arthur reveals that above Genetics is a worldwide military organization called the Chevalier. The Chevalier itself is partly controlled by the L Bridget. And for the last time, Arthur advices Kazuya to reconsider his relationship with Satellizer. Rana arrives and Arthur leaves the two for the them to spend some time together since he supports Rana over Satellizer. Kazuya's Partner With Rana being a year higher than Kazuya, the Limiter tries to address the Tibetan Pandora with the "senpai" suffix. But Rana strongly insists against it. Any further conversations between the two is interrupted by the arrival of Satellizer. Rana tries to antagonized the Untouchable Queen but Satellizer just drags Kazuya away. Attia introduces herself to Rana and seats with her. Attia feeds Rana information regarding Satellizer, intended to truly turn the Tibetan Pandora against the Untouchable Queen. On the rooftop, Satellizer gives Kazuya permission to call her as "Stella" and gives him a bag of burgers. That night, Rana recalls what both Kaho and Attia have previously said. She goes to Satellizer's room where the Untouchable Queen had just finished bathing. At the Simulation Center, two Pandora's are exiting the building and run into Satellizer and Rana. Inside, Rana bluntly requests Satellizer to end her relationship with Kazuya. The two then argue with who gets to be Kazuya's rightful partner. Their argument all comes down to the point as to why Satellizer has not performed the Baptism Ceremony with Satellizer. Satellizer turns to leave, refusing to answer Rana's question. Rana tries to stop her and grabs her shoulder. This causes Satellizer's phobia to act up and she punches Rana on impulse. In response, Rana returns the punch and misinterprets Satellizer's action as the initiation of a fight. With that thought, Rana accepts the challenge. Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Rana Linchen Rana and Satellizer commence their battle with Attia Simmons watching over from a safe distance, inside a control room. Kazuya goes off looking for Satellizer, only to be told that she is at the simulation center with the transfer student, but he believes it is just midnight training. During the brawl both Satellizer and Rana make a bet, stating that whomever loses stays away from Kazuya forever and the winner will be his Pandora partner. Rana again displays her talented martial arts and eventually lands light blows against Satellizer, who dodges her initial attacks. Rana then deals out a powerful strike and jumps into the air, only come crashing down onto Satellizer. Satellizer is forced to use the Accel Turn and bashes Rana with her knee. When she plans to use another Accel, Rana activates her "Holy Gates" and strikes Satellizer with her '''Void Fang technique; a long distance punching attack. Rana proceeds to explain the technique and the "Holy Gates" before unleashing a flurry of "Void Fang" strikes. The "Void Fang's" reach is more than five meters. Rana's attacks increase and become heavier. Attia is impressed by Rana's speed, martial arts, and perfectly timed combinations. Satellizer performs an Accel to dodge Rana's next attack, but her position is locked. Satellizer then surprises her opponent and Attia with a Double Accel. Attia fears the threat these two may cause even if they are only 2nd year students. Rana congratulates Satellizer's strength, but the blade-wielding Pandora responds by pointing the opposite end of her blade toward Rana's chest. The two girls decide to end the fight with a frontal attack. Satellizer accelerates and Rana performs another "Void Fang". Satella dodges and Rana's shoulder is pierced. Rana places her fist on Satellizer's midsection, advising her to never get into a close-range with her. Rana unleashes the technique she used to defeat Ganessa with, Burning Fang, which crushes Satellizer's ribs and internal organs. Rana takes the victory as Satellizer collapses. Satellizer rises, refusing to admit defeat when Kazuya runs in startled by their wounded bodies. He demands an explanation, and Rana explains that Satellizer must be using him because she refuses to perform a Baptism, but Kazuya asserts that he chose to be Satellizer's partner even with her refusing the ritual, leaving Rana shocked. At that moment, a disappointed Attia has come down from the control room and states that Satellizer's punishment would have gone smoothly had Kazuya not arrived. She is flanked by Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand, who would make the situation more interesting, as Attia claims. Punishment Rana remains shocked at the current situation until Attia admits she tricked her in order to punish Satellizer, who bears her fangs against her upperclassman, reasoning that her actions could instigate disarray in the academy. She then asks Satellizer is Academy Rank 4 Arnett McMillan or Academy Rank 5 Creo Brand will be her opponent. Satellizer is not one for talk and just welcomes both of them to fight, against Kazuya's protests. Arnett laughs at the situation and decides to battle alone, but Rana says she'll fight as well out of revenge. Attia is furious at the junior's disconcern for their seniors. Kazuya tries to stop the battle before it begins, but Arnett knocks him out, prompting Satella and Rana to attack. Satellizer's Accel is outmatched by Arnett's more unique Accel, which does not have any intervals. In addition, she's able to form small, but fast illusions with her Double Accel to strike from the front and actually slash her opponent from behind with her Scythe Machina. Rana is weakened from her fight with Satellizer and cannot withstand the weight of Creo's Infinity Fang. Creo finishes her with a Tempest Turn with brutal punches from each clone. Meanwhile, Satellizer still cannot land a hit on Arnett, who constantly out-speeds her. A powerful slash knocks Satellizer to the ground and a quick one slits her throat. Attia takes pride in the damage her classmates have inflicted and tells Satellizer she'll at least take her and Rana to the recovery room if they apologize. A barely conscious Satellizer absolutely refuses to admit defeat. A furious Attia orders Arnett and Creo to rip out Satellizer's stigmata and crush them, to forever rid her of being a Pandora. Arnett and Creo agree that Attia's going too far, but Attia calls upon their pride as seniors and demand them to realize that obstinate Pandora like Satellizer have no reason to be in their ranks. Childhood and Wings As the conversation continues, Satellizer has a flashback of her childhood days, and the origin of her aphephobia is explained. Is is revealed that she is the result of an affair between Howard L. Bridget and Noelle Alongrutch. When Noelle and Satella come to live at the L. Bridget manor, per Howard's request, Satellizer's stepmother Olivia L. Bridget is enraged at the presence of the two girls. A kinder girl, Violet L. Bridget kindly introduces herself as Satella's new older sister but her younger brother Louis L. Bridget rejects Satella as a sibling. Later, it is shown that Louis treats her like a dog, and Violet catches him, making her furious with him and her mother who allows such behavior. Satella wants to leave the mansion, but Noelle is shown to be very sick and tells Satellizer to put up with it, for they have no where else to go. Later, a young teenage Satella and Louis are in the former's bedroom. Louis has begun to tease Satellizer sexually and Satella puts up with it for her mother. Violet catches Louis in the act one day and slaps him when he tries to say "they were just playing." Violet is furious and responds by sending Satella away, and the girl has cut her hair. Upon reaching East Genetics to restart her life as a Pandora, a teacher informs her about her mother. Noelle is dying, and Satellizer is by her bedside. The sick woman apologizes for her weakness and the pain Satella had to endure. She tells her only daughter to never lose and to never back down before anyone as she always did. Noelle dies, and her last words become the absolute drive of Satellizer's desire to never lose. That drive prompts the bloodied Pandora to rise and illuminate. The three seniors are astounded Satella's bleeding has stopped and are even more surprised when two wings appear on her back. Attia recalls Rana being able to do the same thing, but Arnett and Creo are flabbergasted. In an instant, Arnett is sent crashing into a wall. She attacks again, but Arnett dodges confused at Satellizer's sudden burst of strength. She notes that her opponent's eyes are dead. Arnett generates her weapon and attempts an Accel, but Satellizer matches her speed and nealy gets an attack, but Arnett barely blocks it. Creo is surprised that Satellizer is matching her classmate until she is jabbed by Rana, who decides to get a bit more serious. Attia is in disbelief at what she's witnessing. Satellizer matches Arnett's Double Acell, even without intervals. Soon, Satellizer overs comes Double Accel completely and strikes Arnett from three directions with Triple Accel, sending her into the ground. Satellizer collapses soon after. Creo cannot believe Arnett lost, and she is jabbed again for being distracted. Creo shifts into her 3x Tempest Turn, but Rana notes she already used that trick. With her Holy Gates, Rana performs the same technique but with 4 copies, outclassing Creo's High End Skill. Raa defeats the copies and jabs Creo into a wall, still maintaining her clones that each bear equal mass. Creo moves to attack again, but she is finally felled by a 4 Burning Fang, a nightmare for Attia. The Student President's Authority Rana goes to Satellizer, who awakens and flinches at someone touching her, but Rana advises her not to move so much. The Holy Gates are a double-edged sword. Attia prepares to deploy her own Volt Weapon and defeat the weakened juniors, but Creo and Arnett insist she say out of their fight. They reason that this is not a matter of punishment; rather they need an adversary to match them. All of them are at their limit. Arnett welcomes the third round as a death match, insisting that her pride as a senior is now completely on the line. All four ready to deploy their weapons when Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild and her Vice President Ticy Phenyl arrive in the simulation center. She demands they all disintegrate their weapons, saying that all battles between Pandora outside of are forbidden. When Arnett dismisses her, Ticy performs an Accel and quickly deploys her Volt Weapon, a wide, thick sword that blocks an Arnett's attack against Satellizer. Ticy is revealed to be the Academy Rank 3. Chiffon then knocks out an still angered Arnett with one strike after performing her legendary Illusion Turn, which generated a powerful shockwave as she seemingly teleported behind the Slashing Trickster. Chiffon asks Creo and Attia if they will continue fighting, and the two girls are reminded why Chiffon is the Academy Rank 1 before backing down. Ticy hands an unconscious Arnett to Creo, who takes her to the recovery room. Chiffon orders Satellizer to take Kazuya, and themselves, to the recovery room as well. Rana wants to take the Kazuya, but Satellizer does so, saying he is her partner. Later, Elizabeth Mably, the Academy Rank 2, is seen watching a film when she in joined by Chiffon (In the anime Elizabeth is swimming). Chiffon attempts some small talk but Elizabeth asks her to cut to the chase. Chiffon states the academy ranks 4 & 5 lost to Satellizer and the new transfer student, surprising Elizabeth. Seeing as Satellizer is just a few notched below Ticy, Chiffon notes that Satelizer is easily one of the school's most powerful Pandora, and force is not the way to deal with her. Chiffon appeals to Elizabeth's pride as a senior to indicate that more follies from the 3rd years against Satellizer will them all of them look bad. Elizabeth deduces this as an order from the president to stand down against the junior, but Chiffon begins to walk away with Ticy stating that the peaceful days are about to end, and implies that such fights to maintain the honor among classes will no longer be a luxury. Elizabeth relays to a Attia, Ingrid, and the recovered Arnett and Creo that they will call off their attacks on Satellizer. The four girls are disappointed. Skillwise, Satellizer is a little weaker than Ingrid, but she has displayed a burst of power that will only grow if they keep antagonizing her. Elizabeth insists that she defeating Satellizer will prove little at this point and they all agree to just watch Satellizer and the new transfer student. Causatum Under Chiffon Fairchild's orders, Elizabeth and her fellow 3rd Year Pandora leave Satellizer alone and cease their antagonistic behaviour towards her. Trivia *'Illusion Turn' is seen used by Chiffon for the first time in the series. *Within this Arc, it is fist shown how Chiffon asserts her control and authority over the student body of West Genetics. *Howard L Bridget was mentioned once during this Arc but is not truly appear until the E-Pandora Project. Differences in the Anime *Kaho is seen with Arthur and Kazuya as they eat lunch. She even helps explain the Levon Brooks Incident to Kazuya. *The anime mentions Levon being forced to retire from being a Limiter. See Also Category:Freezing Manga story arcs